Trick, or Treat?
by tmwillson3
Summary: It's that time of the year: little goblins and children running around, all trying to get their candy. However, when Toby decides to dress up like the Goblin King this Halloween, things just might get a little more crazy for Sarah than usual. You never know who might answer the door when you say "Trick or Treat".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: Despite many wishes to the contrary, I still do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to the respective people who own it. Here is a little something to brighten your jack-o-lantern, to add mischief to the day. I hope you like it!

Trick, or Treat?

A Halloween Two-Shot

Chapter 1: Costumes at the Ready

Ten years after Sarah's defeat of the Underground, Sarah Williams still treasured the Underground, and everything that went with it. After that time, she learned to value her brother, and they had become much closer as the years went by. In addition, she had new friends from the Underground, not to mention countless goblins who visited her from time to time.

It was finally Halloween. Sarah had been excited for some time. Every year, she, Toby, and her friends from the Underground went Trick-or-Treating together to get as much candy as possible. It was a great contest that they all looked forward to, as there were many little goblins wandering about, trying to steal candy from their bags for themselves. In the past, Hoggle had won due to having a great "costume", but in recent years, Toby was winning with the ability to walk faster and look more adorable. This year was no different.

Sarah was preparing as always, now that her parents were more removed from her and Toby's lives, to chaperone Toby as he went out to try to get the most candy. It was always entertaining to see what Toby tried to be. Most of the time, he had Sarah pick out costumes for him, but this year, he was being very secretive. When it was finally time to go, all were gathered, except Toby. And so, Sarah yelled, "Toby! Are you coming, or not?"

"I'm coming in a second! I just can't find something!" Moments later, the pounding of Toby's feet as he ran down the steps could be heard, until he came to the bottom of the steps, where everyone waited, in much shock. "Well, what do you think? Do you think I'm cool, or what?"

In the past, Toby loved the stories of the Labyrinth. He forced Sarah to tell him the stories until he practically had them memorized himself. Then, he would play with Sarah's friends and ask them what they thought of the Underground. He had never seen it, but he loved the idea of it. His fascination with Jareth had only begun in the last couple years however, as he finally began to understand the concept of love, as Sarah tried unsuccessfully to have new relationships with men (but never could, what with her basis for comparison and all). Then, he was curious about him since Jareth was interested in Sarah from the story. This year, however, he had outdone himself. Somehow, he had managed to find a costume at the store for that of a wizard king, complete with crown, flowing robes, and a crystal ball. And Toby looked ecstatic. "Do I look like him? Even a little?"

" Yes. Too much so, if you ask me. Why you would want to look like that rat, Jareth, I don't know, but you do," said Hoggle.

And he was right. Toby now had blond, shaggy hair, gelled well for the night, a crystal to twirl, and enough black clothing to look appropriate. He just needed a smug grin to complete the look. It was enough to make all the goblins around Sarah look on in awe, some backing away, others preparing to bow before him.

"Because I want to, silly! Jareth is awesome because he likes Sarah, and Sarah likes him!"

"I do not like Jareth! Just because I tell stories about him does not make it so."

"But you do say his name when you sleep at night. And you get all mushy-eyed when his name is spoken."

"Toby, that is none of your business. Regardless, yes, you look like him, so let's get going."

"Do you have a picture of him? I want to see him for myself."

"No, I do not. But we have to go. We are late."

"But I want to see him! Please?"

"No. Now, let's go."

"No! I wish to see the Goblin King right now!"

And before anything could be done, the lights flickered, and the front door opened, showing a white barn owl that quickly turned into a gorgeous male with wind-blown blond hair, glitter, and a matching black outfit similar to Toby's. Toby was getting quite excited.

"It's him! It's the Goblin King, Jareth! Yay!" And so, Toby immediately ran up to Jareth with all the enthusiasm of a twelve year old, before hugging Jareth as much as he could. "I have always wanted to meet you, Your Majesty. I hope that I look enough like you tonight when I go out."

"Yes, you certainly do, Toby. I am very proud to see that you have grown up well, and look like me in some respects. You shall be the most feared boy tonight I am sure."

"I don't know about that, Your Majesty. There are some pretty creepy clowns and zombies out there, especially when they jump out at you and scream. But I will definitely look the most awesome."

"Of course. It seems that you all are in costume, all except Sarah I see. Why not you, Sarah?" he said, as he raised an eyebrow in her general direction.

With that, Sarah did what was best in the situation: keep Toby away from Jareth as much as possible. Toby was a mischievous handful without needing Jareth's influence. So, she tried to get out.

"Well, as the adult, I am not supposed to dress up. Unless you can think of a good reason for me to do so. Otherwise, we have candy to get, and the night is being wasted. Toby, you still need to be in bed by 11 o'clock, so let's go. Bye Jareth."

"Not so fast, Sarah," Jareth whispered, as the others filed outside, "I'm not done with you tonight. Do you really think you can just walk past me after the display of feeling from Tobias? I think we both know what you want, and I can give it to you, if you give me a chance."

By this point, Jareth now had her cornered next to the door, smiling his usual, sexy grin, and was leaning in as close as he could, their noses almost touching. Sarah wanted desperately to close the gap, but she knew better than to trust the Goblin King. He would have to play games another time.

"Sorry, not happening, Jareth. I know better. Try again later," she said as she slid under his arms and toward the door.

"Oh, I will Precious, I will," he breathed, as he swept past her into the night.

She just knew that she was in trouble.

0000000000 - o o - 0000000000

Δ

0000

Author's Notes: Here's part 1! The holidays are always so much fun to write for. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Trick, or Treat?

Author's Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Labyrinth. For some reason, Jareth won't let me….. Anyway. Here is part two. I really wish I wasn't so wordy so that it could all be in one chapter. Have a great Halloween!

Trick, or Treat?

A Halloween Two-Shot

Chapter 2: Trick, or Treat?

As Sarah headed outside to join the others, she could feel a new chill in the air. What was Jareth planning? She knew better, especially since it was Halloween.

"Well, it is 8:00, boys. You have two hours to meet back here before we count how much candy we have. On your mark, get set, go!"

And off they ran. She would stay with Toby throughout the night, following behind, while talking occasionally to whoever of her friends happened to come by. She talked to all of them during the night, some longer than others.

One of her favorite activities as she walked was to observe the goblins in action. She could always tell when a goblin was interacting with another person, as there were usually screams coming from anyone who remotely resembled a chicken or dog, or else several other reactions were seen. Some older kids, after stealing candy from smaller kids, would try to run away, only to stop suddenly, scream, and then have the bag disappear from their hands as they suddenly flew through the air to shouts of "Finders keepers". Other times, the goblins would play pranks on houses by ringing the doorbell, evidenced by the people who opened doors, despite either having no light on or no people in front.

After admiring the goblins at play, she started off by running after Toby. By the time she caught up, he had already gone to two houses. For the third one, she decided to go up with Toby to see who was now living in the house that had been bought recently.

Together, they shouted, "Trick or treat!"

To their surprise, who should open it, but Jareth. "Well, this IS a pleasure. Which would you like, a trick, or a treat?"

"Trick!" was Toby's immediate answer.

"Watch Sarah carefully," said Jareth. And with that, with all eyes on Sarah, suddenly her drab clothing choice of jeans and a pumpkin t-shirt were replaced with a white satin ballroom gown, replete with a crown and flats designed to look like heels. Sarah was impressed. Toby was super excited.

"Oh wow, that was so cool! You just changed her like that! And now she too looks like royalty! She can be my queen. What do you say, Sarah?"

"I will be very happy to, assuming the Goblin King here didn't have other plans of whom he was going to make me," she said, raising her eyebrows at Jareth. "Any objections?"

"None, if you don't, Precious. However, if you do, you know how to find me."

And with that, Jareth leaned in once more, just as close as last time, only now he was whispering into her ear. And then he placed one arm around her waist before dipping her down once and pulling her back into his embrace.

"There. Now you look appropriately _unsettled _by my presence. And quite bewitching. I will see you both again soon."

And with that, Jareth was gone, but not before Toby's bag suddenly gained ten pounds of weight, due to a large influx of his favorite king-sized candy bars. Toby was whooping with joy as he dragged Sarah and his bag to the next house to show her off to the neighbors.

As she and Toby left, Sarah couldn't help but mutter something about him coming too soon, while Toby kept a close eye out for goblins. It was a well-known fact that the more candy you had, the better chance there was that the goblins would try to steal your candy.

The next few houses went by without sightings of anyone magical, while Toby was still excited by what Sarah was wearing. "Isn't it nice of Jareth what he did for you? It looks so good on you; I bet he did it on purpose so that he could look at you."

"He probably did. Which gives us more reason to avoid him as much as possible. You must be careful what you say around him. You can't trust him, especially tonight, being All Hallows Eve and all. Alright?"

"Fine, fine. But still, it is not often that a guy does that for you."

"Toby. End of discussion."

"Sheesh. I never get to hear about anything interesting."

At the next house, they heard a rustle in the bushes, when suddenly two goblins, one inside a barrel, another holding an ax, appeared and asked for candy. "Choc'late for Bar-bar and Vikey?"

Sarah did not like the ax-wielding one very much, but Toby had an idea as he saw the class bully pass by.

"I will, but only if you promise to go over to that guy with the long face and big stick and scare him really, really bad."

"Okay!" And off they ran.

Meanwhile, Sarah began to sputter and protest over how unfair it was to do that, until she heard the loud, girly screams that were emitted by the big boy, who then proceeded to run away and yell that he would make them pay with lunch money the next day. Then, she didn't feel quite so bad.

After that, the goblins came back, eyeing Toby's bag yearningly, and so Toby gave them each a big candy bar. And then they went off to find more hapless victims while singing goblin songs at the top of their lungs.

After laughing at the goblins' display, Toby and Sarah proceeded to the next house, only to discover that Jareth was back. However, before Sarah could get a word in edgewise, Toby blurted out that he wanted another trick, so Jareth said, "Hold on to Sarah's dress, Toby."

As Toby did that, Jareth eyed Sarah, threw up a crystal, and before they knew it, they were Underground. Sarah of course recognized the room as the ballroom where she and Jareth had danced in the peach dream, while Toby looked around and ran off to a window to look at the Labyrinth.

"Jareth! What are you thinking!?"

"Toby asked for a trick, and I gave it to him. Now, he can finally see the Labyrinth, while I get the chance to dance with you at last. I have been greatly looking forward to this."

"Why, you-"

But before Sarah could finish, she was swept up into Jareth's arms as they began to waltz to music that suddenly appeared. She was temporarily flabbergasted by Jareth's move, until she regained her voice and continued on her previous strain.

"How dare you take advantage of his wish, just to get to me?"

"He wants this, just in a slightly different way. He just wants you to be happy. Don't you?"

"This is not what I had in mind. I should be leaving." And with that, she tried to get out of Jareth's embrace, but she quickly discovered that he had a very tight hold around her waist, not at all intending to let go any time soon.

"Jareth, I have to go."

"No, you don't. I can reorder time to give you back your time with Toby if that would please you, and besides, you need to learn to trust me. Just let go. Enjoy yourself. You might discover that it is something you want to do more often."

"I doubt it." But, she did as he asked, as it was clear that he would not let go until he had danced with her. She had never been very good at dancing, but it didn't matter since he was extremely good at it.

In fact, it wasn't long before she had forgotten herself and let herself actually hold on to Jareth in the way that she had always wanted to do in her dreams. It was only too easy to put her arms around him as he was already doing, while murmuring softly in her ear. For several blissful minutes, or so it seemed to Sarah, that just as she was beginning to enjoy it, Jareth then stopped the dance. He didn't let go completely, he just grinned in triumph as she woke up from her dream of being with him.

"Alright, you got your dance. No would you let me go already?"

"So ready to leave are we? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Come on, Toby. It's time to go!" She tried to extract herself from his arms, but he was still not letting go.

Instead, Jareth said, "Toby, would you like to see another trick of mine? I know how to make Sarah stay completely silent."

"Really? Cool! Show me!"

And so, before Sarah could protest, Jareth then proceeded to kiss Sarah as heatedly as he could in front of Toby, as poor Toby shielded his eyes from the "mushy stuff". "Eww, Jareth. Was that completely necessary?"

Several minutes later, with a smiling Jareth and blushing, flustered Sarah, Jareth replied, "Oh yes. It was very necessary. Just look at her. Have you ever seen such a face before?"

And then, Jareth whispered, "Goodbye, Precious. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I look forward to seeing you again very, very soon." And with that, another crystal was thrown, and Sarah and Toby went back home.

Toby was full of things to say about the Labyrinth, not to mention more candy, while Sarah was still in too much shock to speak. She just couldn't believe what had just happened. After five more houses, Toby was still smiling. "Jareth was right. Kissing you does make you really quiet. I'll have to ask him to do it again."

And that was when Sarah finally got her voice back.

"Oh no you will not, little one, or believe me, you can expect no more chaperoning from me. Or stories. Got it?"

"Sheesh. I'm just trying to help. I wouldn't say it but you are still smiling since we left. Don't try to deny it, as I can see you smiling even now."

Poor Sarah. What was she supposed to do with a very nosy step-brother who knew too much?

And so, several more houses went by, when Sarah needed to get a rock out of her shoe. When she looked back up, she realized that Toby was gone. After calling his name several times and receiving no answer, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Jareth? Where are you, glitter-pants?"

"Right here, Sarah. Now there is no need to be jealous of my clothing. I assure you that your outfit is far more expensive and sensitive to dirt than my leather pants," he said, as he voluntarily strutted in front of her. Sarah did her best not to stare and enjoy the sight.

"Jareth, where is he?"

"Who, Toby? I don't know. Why would you assume that I know? I am not the one who is supposed to be his chaperone."

"He was right there, and now he is gone. Are you telling me you had nothing to do with this?"

"Certainly not. Do you trust me so little, Sarah, to want to come after him now while he trusts me, only to get back at you? Really, you could be a little more understanding."

Sarah tried to think of a civil answer and couldn't, so she settled for saying nothing.

"Well, that is telling. I suppose we had better find him before the goblins do. There is no telling what will happen with all that chocolate he has."

"Well, you supplied it! Don't you realize how heavy that must be, or how vulnerable he will be with all that?"

"I was only trying to help him win. He seems like a good sport. Very much like me I think. He could still be my heir, you know."

"We are NOT going into that discussion right now. First, we need to find him. Then, we can talk. He must be so scared-"

And that was when Toby's voice could be heard. "Hey Jareth! When did you get here? Did Sarah call you back for another kiss?" he chuckled.

"Toby, if you don't be quiet right now," Sarah warned.

"Don't worry, Toby, I came back, just to check in on you both. You know how much I care about Sarah. I will gladly kiss her again if she asks," he said meaningfully. "But, in the meantime, now that I have seen you, I will disappear and check on my goblins. I need to see how much fun they have had, and if I can add to the mischief."

He was about to leave, when Sarah stopped him. "Jareth, thank you. And sorry about earlier."

"It's fine Precious. Sometime soon, you will realize that I am no longer playing that game. I have something much more serious in mind." And with a kiss on the cheek, he was gone.

Sarah was back to being quiet, while Toby just grinned. "You should hear this awesome song that my friend just had me listen to. So creepy and perfect for tonight. Come on, Sarah. We only have fifteen minutes before we have to head back. And I want to see if I can get much more."

"You already have more than enough. You will win easily."

"Not necessarily. It is never guaranteed, you know. Maybe Sir Didymus will suddenly become very popular with the ladies."

Sarah smiled as Toby kept walking on. They were on the last house when Jareth suddenly appeared again. "Trick, or treat, Sarah?"

Nervous after the last two times, Sarah said, "Treat."

"I was hoping you would say that." And with that, Jareth suddenly knelt down in front of Sarah, as Toby looked happy but very surprised at this turn of events.

"Sarah. For too many years, I have had to be alone. I was miserable. And then, one day, I came upon you, play-acting in the park. And I was delighted by you. I decided to give you the book, so that your imagination could find another outlet for stories and fairy tales. However, I did not expect you to wish your brother away. However, I was willing to comply, and gave you what you asked for. I took your brother, I gave you an adventure, and in the process, I found myself falling in love with you, for your bravery and imagination. However, I did not take the necessary time to explain what I wanted. That by the end, it was no longer about Toby, but about you. How I wanted you, needed you."

"But you won. And wanted nothing to do with me. I tried to forget about you, really I did, but no matter what, you always came back, whether because of thoughts or reminders of you from your friends or the goblins who saw you. And then I heard from the goblins that Toby wanted to look like me for Halloween. I was confused. I thought you didn't care about me. So I came back, began to look after you. Gave Toby a crystal for his costume. And I discovered from watching him how much he loves you, and how much you still thought about me. And it taught me to hope."

"So now, here I am once more. I ask you, with all your age, experience, and distrust, to trust me. To give me a chance, to show you how much I care about you, that I love you. I thought I knew what love was then, but I was wrong. You showed me that. I do not ask you to fear me, only to love and trust me. Will you make me the happiest of men by agreeing to become my Queen?"

For several heart-wrenching moments, Jareth stood there, unsure of what would happen, whether Sarah would finally agree, or if her defiant streak would show again. He was prepared for either. What he was not prepared for was Sarah suddenly jumping into his arms, kissing him on the cheek, and then saying breathlessly, "Yes, but you had better let Toby visit any time he wants."

"Gladly."

And with that, both got up, and the trio began the short walk back to home. They soon met up with the others, to discover that yes, Toby won by a large margin, his weighing more than everyone else's combined, and that Sir Didymus was more popular this year.

And so another Halloween passed, this one far more successful than usual. The goblins got more candy from Jareth; Toby gained an older brother; and finally, Sarah and Jareth were together. When the following Halloween came, Sarah and Jareth were wed, after a year to finalize plans and get to know one another better. To celebrate, they all went out together, to have one last romp with the goblins through the neighborhood, playing tricks on one another, constantly trying to one-up another, and when that didn't work, Jareth just kissed Sarah, and no one noticed anymore.

Happy Halloween! :-D

0000000000 - o o - 0000000000

Δ

0000

Author's Notes: It's Halloween! Shout-out to my little sister, whose birthday it is today. Yay! I hope everyone has a very safe and awesome Halloween!


End file.
